


What vexes all men

by PirateArrowXAB



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Can I make it any more obvious?, F/M, He was a boy, she was a terrifying force of nature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateArrowXAB/pseuds/PirateArrowXAB
Summary: "She is mysterious, and playful and ferocious. She is beauty and power. She is not, however, a thing accustomed to sharing."A sailor meets an ages-old sea goddess. Neither quite understand how love works. Neither are very good at learning.





	What vexes all men

There is a man.

 

He hangs from the edge of his ship, rushing water leaping to meet him. Always the first to volunteer for repairs, he dives below the surface of the water, admiring the endless depths. At the end of the day, he contemplates the red line of the horizon, thinks of the ocean that lies beyond.

His name is Davy, and he is young, and joyful, and thrilled with the world. And he is in love.

She is mysterious, hidden depths lurking in her smiles and eyes and words.  
She is playful, plunging beneath him as they fool in a hidden cove, plucking at his clothes, twining fingers in his hair, tracing his smile. She is enthralled by his smile.  
She is ferocious. She will not be swayed in their arguments, will not tolerate remarks and chatter from Davy’s crewmates. She stands, cold and silent in her fury, and Davy rarely has a cause dear enough to stand against her.

In so many ways, she is beautiful, and Davy is naïve, a boy on his first sea voyage. A word, a look, and he is hers.

 

She is so rarely jealous, for Davy is so rarely unfaithful, but. But there are moments. 

Davy loves her, now, with all he is, and she feels some form of love for him, but she knows that it was a purer love that brought this sun-bright lad to her far shores.

He starts, guilty as she crouches beside him. Her muscles twinge, sand scraping raw beneath the rags she wears, but these she will bear.

“Sorry, love.”, he offers with a smile. “I was just thinking about you…”

He lies, and he knows this.  
He speaks truth, although he knows this not.

 

She walks the land for him, tolerating the heat and the dry and this awful, tight, tight form for him.

She is mysterious, and playful and ferocious. She is beauty and power. She is not, however, a thing accustomed to sharing.

How dare he love the parts of the ocean that are not her? How dare he think of leaving?

How dare he?

 

“Davy”, she croons, smile bright as sunlight on a wavecrest.

“Davy”, she murmurs, cradling his face and filling his gaze.

“Davy”, she whispers.

 

“Davy, love, I’ve found a way for us to be together.”

**Author's Note:**

> First series on AO3! Feel free to leave reviews, criticism, or simply a text box of incomprehensible screaming!


End file.
